A multi-layer piezoelectric element basically comprises a stacked body composed of piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers which are stacked on each other, with the end faces of the internal electrode layers extended to a side face of the stacked body (refer to Patent Literature 1). In addition, a metallized electrode is attached to the side face of the stacked body so as to be electrically connected to the internal electrode layers, and a lead member is fixedly connected to the metallized electrode by solder, an electrically-conductive bonding material (electrically-conductive adhesive), or the like.